A Little Help Please?
by Hold your Peace in Pieces
Summary: [AU, Oneshot GaaNaru, Implied KakaSaku] They went to the same school together for years, yet until now they never spoken to each other. This is a story of two different boys locked inside a janitor's closet.


-1Title: A Little Help Please?  
Summary: AU, One-shot They went to the same school together for years, yet until now they never spoken to each other. This is a story of two different boys locked inside a janitor's closet.  
Pairing: GaaNaru, Implied KakaSaku I'm warning you! This has implied KakaSaku, so... just ignore it if you don't like that pairing.  
Author: DaisukeKai  
Rating: T  
Genre: Humor/romance  
A/N: This is my very first Naruto fanfic…and very first fanfic…ever…it's a little… what's the word? Not good? Well you tell me.

Enjoy!

I'm a straight A student. I have advanced classes. I was a little above average when it came to sports. And I never went to wild parties or get drunk and sleep with some whore.

I sighed heavily. I was a long way to fulfill my promise to Mother. A large bang snapped me out of my thoughts. Somebody was banging at the door I was standing next to. It read 'Janitor's Closet.' I stared at it for awhile and the banging continued.

"Umm...is somebody in there?" I asked through the wooden door.

"Can you open the door for me?" A deep voice mumbled through the door.

"Uhh...okay..." I said and opened the door. I stared inside the dark closet and entered slowly. Once I was fully inside the closet I smelt the disgusting smell of throw up that was rotting inside a bucket. Unconsciously I moved my hand to the door.

"Wait! Don't! The door..." The other boy in the closet screamed. It was too late, I closed the door behind me. "only opens from the outside..."

"Oh...oops." I mumbled quietly.

**Riiing**

The late bell rung meaning everybody was in class by now. I stared at the other boy as he started banging on the door again. He had red hair that stuck out everywhere. I recognized him, his name was Gaara. "You know...that's not going to help. Everybody's in class." I pointed out the obvious.

Gaara glared at me. He just snorted and moved to lean against a wall.

"Umm...okay then...so I'm Naruto." He said meekly at an attempt to start a conversation.

"I know who you are." Gaara said sharply.

"Oh...okay then..." I gulped. _What's this guy's problem?_

We sat in silence for what seemed like a long time. Nobody was willing to break it. I sure as hell wasn't going to start a conversation.

Boredom overtaking me, I looked around the tiny compressed space. There was barely enough room for both of us to sit. Taking an interest on the things on a shelf to occupy myself. I didn't seem to notice the 8 legged monstrous spider making itself comfy on top of my head.

"AAH! SPIDER!" I backed away and tried to shake the spider off of my head. _'_GAAH! WHAT IF IT LAYS EGGS!'

I backed into Gaara our bodies making friction for a moment. Trying very hard to calm down again I looked behind me only to find Gaara blushing slightly. I looked down and noticed that I was practically on top of Gaara.

_He's looks really cute._

"Umm...sorry! I d-didn't mean t-to!" I squeaked. I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. Changing the subject I asked him. "So...how long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

I awaited an answer and when I thought I wouldn't get one Gaara spoke. "I don't know."

I merely nodded. "Umm...so the weather... Its ..uhh...good isn't it?" I chuckled slightly, I must've sounded so stupid to him. Then Gaara did something that I didn't expect. He laughed. His laugh was deep, and it made me blush even more.

"Umm...I don't get it."

Gaara just stared at him. "I'm laughing at your useless attempts to try to start a conversation."

"Oh...okay." After a moment of thinking I asked, "How did you get stuck in here?"

Gaara was hesitant to answer, "I wanted to ditch Algebra 2. So I came in here instead of just going to the boys bathroom like I usually do. Plus I just wanted to think about stuff..."

I stared at him, and said "What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff...It's none of your business anyways." He had returned to being cold-hearted.

"Jeez, I was just wondering." I shot back.

"Hn. Why do little rich boys like you take enjoyment in other people's misery?" Gaara spat at me.

I stood silent for a moment. "I'm not rich." I finally said. "And I don't take enjoyment in other people's misery. I'm nothing like that Gaara! So don't judge me." I surprised myself, by what I said to him.

The next few minutes went by slowly.

"Sorry." Gaara said. Silence. "I was thinking about my siblings."

"Oh...you have siblings?" I asked. Gaara was finally taking an interest in small talk.

_Amazing._

"Yeah, they're off in college right now so I'm living by myself." I didn't know why he was opening up to me, but it felt right.

"Oh...what about your parents?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad remarried. Me and my siblings decided to emancipate." (Can he do that! o.0)

"Oh...I'm sorry." I swelled. "I live by myself too. My mom died a couple years ago, because of illness. And I don't exactly know who my dad was...I was an accident."

"So...I guess we're both alone." Gaara simply said.

"Yeah..." I smiled, "I've never told anybody that..." More silence. "Hey Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." He said embarrassed.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like saying it." I smiled. I stared at Gaara's green eyes. They had been sitting for awhile now in comfortable silence. I continued to stare at Gaara's eyes. I guess you could say I was...intoxicated by them.

Gaara raised his hand to touch Naruto's cheek. Their lips inches apart.

I backed away. _I shouldn't be doing this. Especially not with Gaara, I mean hell I just started talking to him. And not to mention he's a he!_

"S-sorry." I said to him. Gaara just nodded, it was awkward after that. After what seemed like hours I was letting my mind roam.

"I promised." I said out loud. "I promised my mom, before she died, that I would study really hard, and I would go to college." Gaara wasn't even looking at me, but I knew that he was listening. "So, in order to do that I couldn't risk being a normal teenager and go out to party, or go on dates. I gave up everything."

"That's stupid." Gaara simply said.

"W-what?" I choked out.

"That's stupid," He looked at me with his jade eyes and I got caught in them again. "You can still go to college and go out, it's not the end of the world if you don't. I'm sure that your mom would want you to be happy."

A small smirk formed on Gaara's lips, as he grabbed my cheek like before, "Of course I'll be right here, if you ever" He pressed his lips near my ear, "want something."

The blood rushed to my head, I was beginning to feel a bit woozy. If possible Gaara's smirk got…smirkier. Hovering over my lips, I could feel his hot breath on me. I leaned down and his lips pressed against my virgin ones. At first it was a little awkward, but after that I got into it, kissing him back. It felt right to be in this closet, with him. I'm actually kind of glad that nobody could see or hear us. The things they would say.

Still blushing I smiled while putting my hands around his neck and feeling his hair.

_His hair's soft, so are his lips _I thought.

We broke away, to catch our breath.

Unbeknownst to us a creaking sound was made. Light shone upon the us and there stood Mr. Hatake, school principal.

"Uhh..am I interupting something?" Mr. Hatake asked the us.

They both shook their heads no. Though I was blushing madly, and Gaara had a tinge of pink adorning his face.

"Kakashi…" Haruno Sakura said. I recognized her, she chased after Uchiha Sasuke, pretty much all her life.

'_Kakashi?' _I stared at her for a moment, she was holding Mr. Hatake's right hand.

"Umm...I'm guessing that you two boys got stuck in this closet" Mr. Hatake gave a questioning glance at us, and we just nodded.

"Kakashi…we should go now." Sakura said while blushing. She led him away, and looked back at us, and mouthed a 'Sorry.'

"Ahh, I remember when I was young, and I used to make-out in closets. Those were the days…" Mr. Hatake reminisced. A 'You're only 28.' could be heard.

Gaara and I started to walk in the opposite direction as their principal.

"Okay...what do you think they were up to?" I asked him. When Gaara didn't respond I looked at the red-headed boy. Gaara was staring at me with his green eyes.

_Oh boy...those eyes again._ I thought.

Gaara smirked. He turned his back from me and shrugged. "I'll see you around."

I blushed slightly. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

**Riing **

The dismissal bell rang. I watched Gaara's retreating back leave the school.

"Yeah I'll see you around..." I whispered to myself.

THE END

A/N : Okay Naruto was waaaaaay ooc like him, smart? Come on. Criticism is advised. Reviews are nice. Flames…don't even bother.


End file.
